Packaged semiconductor dies, including memory chips, microprocessor chips, and imager chips, typically include a singulated die containing semiconductor-based integrated circuity, and a plastic protective covering encasing the die. The die includes functional features, such as memory cells, processor circuits, and imager devices, as well as bond pads electrically connected to the functional features. The bond pads can be electrically connected to terminals outside the protective covering to allow the die to be connected to higher level circuitry. In some cases, multiple semiconductor dies are incorporated into a single package. Individual semiconductor dies in a multiple-die package can have some dedicated packaging features and other packaging features shared with other semiconductor dies in the package. This approach increases the processing capacity, memory, etc. that can be contained in a small space.
Some multiple-die packages include a single stack of vertically aligned semiconductor dies. Other multiple-die packages include semiconductor dies that are laterally offset from one another at the same or different elevations. In these and other types of multiple-die packages, heat dissipation is often a significant design constraint. The combined heat generated by semiconductor dies in a multiple-die package can cause the individual dies to reach temperatures above their maximum operating temperatures. The combined heat may also reduce the performance and reliability of electrical interconnects between the dies. These and other heat-related problems typically become more acute as the density of dies in a multiple-die package increases. Accordingly, enhancing heat dissipation from semiconductor dies in multiple-die packages has the potential to improve performance, improve reliability, and allow for further miniaturization to meet market demands.